


Next Time

by sam_gamgee



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-10
Updated: 2004-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_gamgee/pseuds/sam_gamgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander gives Giles a bit of help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time

"Giles?" Xander asked as he walked into the library.

"Yes?" came the response from the office. A moment later Giles appeared in the doorway looking haggard. "Was there something you wanted?"

"When was the last time you went home?" A non-committal shrug. "Slept?" Another shrug. "Ate?" A third shrug. "Giles," Xander said in an exasperated tone, "you've got to take care of yourself. If you can't find Buffy..." He trailed off, not wanting to finish the thought.

"I know," Giles replied, coming further into the library and sitting on the edge of the table nearest Xander. He looked at Xander for a moment with a wistful expression. "I just wish..." He trailed off and shook his head, gaze dropping to the floor.

"What?" Xander asked, coming closer to Giles.

"I just wish I knew that she was safe."

"We all do. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"*Please*," Giles breathed, his gaze still firmly fixed on the floor and his hands gripping the table. "Don't ask that question of me. Not now."

"Why not?" Xander asked, trying to get a look at Giles' eyes.

"Because I'll ask something I can't take back." Giles forcefully pushed himself off the table and brushed past Xander and disappeared into his office.

After a moment, Xander followed him and found the older man slumped over in his desk chair. He went over and leaned against the desk right in front of Giles. "I thought that at least some trust was built between us over the past two years, even though we've had our bumps. Let me help you."

Giles stood and was immediately in Xander's personal space. A chill swept down Xander's spine as he realized that now Giles was more the person he had been during the whole Eyghon thing and after Jenny's death. "Are you sure of what you're offering?"

Xander tried not to gulp. "No, not really. But whatever it is, I trust you."

"Good," Giles whispered as he captured Xander's mouth and kissed him roughly.

'Oh, wow,' was the last thing Xander's mind was able to come up with before it short-circuited under Giles' assault. The older man pinned him to the desk with his body and plundered his mouth. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Xander knew this wasn't supposed to be this arousing, but his body wasn't complaining as Giles' tongue sought entrance and he easily gave it as he let out a moan.

Giles abruptly pulled back. "I want you to go out into the library, pull down your pants and your boxers, and bend over one of the tables. I'll be out in a minute." His tone of voice brooked no argument and Xander was harder than he thought it was possible to be without any actual stimulation.

He quickly did as he was told. The cool air did nothing to ease the ache in his hard cock as Xander bent over a library table. Why was he doing this? And why was he getting this aroused over a guy?

Because it was Giles. End of story. Stuffy exterior and tweed aside, Xander had decided a while back that he may actually be cooler than James Bond.

A hand caressed then cupped one of Xander's ass cheeks and he pressed back against it.

"I didn't tell you to move," Giles breathed in Xander's ear as he pressed his body against Xander's. Xander could feel Giles' erection settle against his ass crack and, oh god, it wasn't supposed to make him want to come. "Now, put your forearms on the table and spread your legs."

Xander did as he was told and felt Giles move away. Then a finger traced its way down the crack of Xander's ass, leaving a wet trail in its wake. The finger found Xander's anus and pushed its way in. Xander sucked in a breath at the small bit of pain before pushing back. Soon, the finger was thrusting in and out of him and Xander was meeting the thrust eagerly. He had never thought that this could feel so good. Then another finger was added, and another. Xander moaned.

"Please, Giles, please, please, please," he babbled.

Giles removed his hand. Xander looked back at him. Giles quirked an eyebrow. "I didn't tell you to look."

Xander looked forward again as he heard a zipper and then felt Giles' hands on his hips. He sucked in a breath as he felt the head of Giles' cock press against his anus and into the tight channel. Giles began thrusting in and out of Xander's ass and Xander did the best he could to meet Giles' thrusts. A moan escaped Xander's lips as Giles's cock brushed against his prostate and he clenched his ass around Giles' cock in response. With a grunt, Giles stilled and came inside of him.

Once he was done, Giles pulled Xander up so he was leaning against Giles' chest. Xander was too far gone to protest and sagged against Giles' solid body, hoping that he would be allowed to come soon. He had been hesitant to jerk himself off, not sure what to expect from Giles.

"I see you didn't let yourself come," Giles breathed in his ear. "Good boy." The feel of Giles' warm breath against his ear, combined with the throaty way he said it, almost made Xander come right then.

Without further ado, Giles wrapped a hand around Xander's rigid cock and began to pump it. Xander tried not to move, but Giles' hand felt amazing - as if he knew exactly how to manipulate Xander's cock to give him the most pleasure. After a few moments, Xander couldn't help it any more and came, his semen collecting in Giles' prepared hand. After his breathing returned to normal, Giles slipped out of him and disappeared into his office to clean up. Xander pulled up his pants and went into the office.

"I hope I helped," he said quietly.

"You did. Thank you," Giles replied just as quietly, looking much more relaxed than Xander remembered seeing him in weeks. "But why didn't you tell me?"

"What? That I'm a virgin?" Giles nodded. "Because then maybe you wouldn't have taken me up on my offer." Xander smiled slyly. "Maybe next time we could actually make it to a bed."

Giles smiled. "That would be appreciated."


End file.
